fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TLOU: Chapter 2
(A/N this is gonna turn all parent trap for all you guys who don't know. hehe. mysterious fortune teller comes next chapter in accumula town. am, dima, and aqua make a reappearance! woot!) "Okay, so let me get this straight. When all of us couples were doing our 'things'," I asked them. "You guys . . . you guys, did -" They nodded. Oh my god, my life is messed up. Everyone else found out after Rubin told them, but Gray with Viola seems creepy to me. Raiden chuckled, Just admit you still like him! Sometimes I want to strangle him. I decided on giving the pokémon egg to anyone else who joined us on this trip, so, yeah, Raiden and Joy were going to have a son or a daughter. I'm hoping it's a girl. Then I could name her Tempest. If Raiden was a girl, that's what I would've named her/him. Okay, I'm rambling. On with the story. After the little 'incident' was found out, we finally landed in Unova. Nuvema Town to be exact. It was so beautiful - I hate it. It was a small place. It had only three houses, and a labaratory. I'm guessing the labaratory was for the region's professor. Am and Diamonda, and their daughter Aqua, had moved here to Striaton City way up north. They said the professor was named Professor Maple. Have you ever noticed that the professors last names are all trees? We kept walking until this girl came up to us. "Hi!" she said. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink and white pokéball cap, white tank top, black vest, short shorts, and black and pink boots (A/N Based on the female character on Pokémon BW). "You're new here, aren't you?" I bit back a sarcastic remark while Jade said, "Yeah! My name is Jade, this is my boyfriend Plato, my best friends Topaz and Viola, Rubin, Gray, Gold, and Sapph." The brunette nodded. "I'm Touko! I live here. Sadly, you're the only ones here in this town except for me. Professor Juniper, and Amber." "That's unfortunate." Gray said. "Where are the others?" "My friends Belle and Touya are off on a date," she giggled. "My mom is off to do some shopping in Accumula Town, and Belle and Touya's parents, well - they don't want anybody disturbing them. Amber is my best friend. You'll love her." Then she looked at me. "And you know, she looks exactly like you, but without the eyes." Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. We all followed Touko to her house. "Here's my home. Amber's inside watching T.V. Let's all get to know each other!" Whenever I heard those words, I wished somebody would kill me right then and there. Touko opened the door for us, and her house wasn't all that amazing as it looked outside. I'd describe it to you, but then again, I'd rather not. We all ran upstairs and found a girl lying on the bed. She had red eyes and her blonde hair was in two pigtails, and she was wearing a pink dress with black leggings that went down to her knees. Then she noticed us. "Oh . . . um, hi. I'm Amber." She did look like me. Rubin nudged me. "She looks like -" "I know, I know." I said. "I'm not blind, Rube. Do you think she could be one of us?" Viola overheard our conversation. "If she was, Synis would've caught her and she would've been with us." I nodded. Touko then followed us. "Yo, Amber, these are the new arrivals! Topaz, Rubin, Gray, Viola, Gold, Sapph, Jade, and Plato." She gestured to each one of us as our names were called. She nodded. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "My thoughts exactly, Amber." Plato said, as if reading her thoughts. Amber shrugged. "Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" She said turning off the T.V. Jade smiled. "Let's all play truth or dare!" "Yeah, let's not." Sapph muttered. Gold put his arm around her. "Come on, babe, it'll be fun." He smirked. Sapph glared at him. "Don't call me babe." "Why not?" "I don't like it." "Whatever you say then, teddy bear." "Okay, I think I like 'babe' better." "So who's starting?" I asked before Gold could answer. Touko raised her hand. "I'll do it. I was the one who invited all of you here." Everyone sat on the bed. I was surprised she even had one that could fit all of us. Wait. I glared at Gold. Everyone stared at me. "Nothing perverted, Jr." I told him sharply. He nodded. He doesn't like me when I'm angry. Nobody does. Well, except Raiden. Touko giggled. "Okay, um, Amber, truth or dare?" "Truth," she answered. Touko thought for a minute. "Do you like anyone? And if yes, you have to tell us. I hate everyone using loopholes. It ruins the fun." She grinned evilly. Amber gulped. "Don't tell Belle. But . . . I like Touya." That's the very second time they've mentioned Touya. Can someone please explain here? "Who's Touya again?" Rubin asked. Amber looked at him. "Touya's Belle's boyfriend and Touko's twin brother." "Oh," all of us said at the same time. Amber tried to choose from one of us 'new arrivals'. "Um, you, Gray. Truth or dare?" "Dare." I want you to lap up a mixture of ketchup and mustard while your girlfriend is on top of you." Grey's eyes widened. Dang, she's good. Touko ran downstairs, probably to get the mixture, and Gray lay down on his stomach with Viola sitting on top of him. And the thing that kept bugging me is how Amber looks so much like me. Then Touko came back with the mixture. It looks green. Gray looked like he was going to barf. But he did it anyway. His face looked twisted, while Viola was covering her eyes. Amber and Touko's mouths widened. In a few seconds, Gray had finished it all. I handed him a bottle of water. From Viola's pack of course. "Thanks, Topaz." He said. "Uh, Gold, truth or dare?" "Dare, duh." "I dare you to make out with Touko." What? Gold grinned. Oh my goodness. I'm going to kill that boy. Actually, I'll leave that to Sapph - who practically had steam coming from her ears. Gold crawled over to where Touko was sitting, who was blushing. Gold gently pressed his lips to hers, and five seconds lasted. Ten seconds lasted. Fifteen seconds - "OW!" Man, I love Sapph. Well, I'd have to. She'd by my future sister-in-law. Well, it's my prediction. I wish to get married to Rubin. I do. Not Gray, you freaks! Now it was Gold's turn. Oh no. Gold turned to Amber. "Truth or dare?" Amber answered with truth. "What's the most embarassing thing you're parents have ever done to you?" Gold asked her. For some reason, Amber paled. Didn't know why. The smile on her face melted away. She stuttered, "I . . . um . . . gotta go . . ." She got up, opened the door to the bedroom, and ran downstairs, slamming the door shut. Touko frowned. "You just had to bring up her parents, didn't you?" "What's wrong?" Plato asked. "Amber recently found out that she's adopted." Touko explained. "Her adoptive parents . . . well, they never really had time for her. That's why she usually spends her time here in my house." Okay, this was sad. Even I was affected. And I'm not normally affected. We told Touko that we didn't get to know our real parents either - well, minus Viola. Touko's smiled returned. "Maybe one of you can relate to her! Topaz, why don't you go?" Why me? Everyone stared at me with pleading eyes. Even Plato. Even Gold. And once again, I say, my life is messed up. I got up from the bed and tried to find her. She was on the bench near the labaratory. Tears were streaming down her face. Poor girl. "You okay?" I asked her. She looked at me. "No . . . it's just . . ." "Touko told me," I sat down next to her. "And guess what? I never knew my real parents either. I got, well, kidnapped." She stared at me with widened eyes, but she stopped crying. That was good. "Your poor thing . . ." She paused for a moment. "Topaz, you can keep a secret, right?" Okay. I was trying to comfort this girl, and now she's going to tell me a secret. How 'lucky' can I get? I nodded, though I wish I hadn't. "I'm not from this time," she said. "I'm from the past. I was sent here by this guy named Synis." "That's the same guy who kidnapped me and my friends!" I exclaimed. She seemed surprised. "And right on my birthday too. June 15." "That's my birthday too," I muttered. This was getting far to creepy. "How old are you?" "17." Yep. It's getting creepier. "Anyway, the only thing I got from my parents is this orange locket." Amber told me. She took out an orange heart-shaped locket and opened it. It read "With love, from Red a-". Part of it was torn off. And now that I mention it. The locket she had looked mine. I took mine from my pocket. It was gold this time, but still heart-shaped. The engraving was, "-nd Yellow". The engravings . . . they fit together. Amber looked at mine. "Hey, your locket looks just like -" Her gaze flickered from my locket to hers. She looked at me and smiled. "I always knew something was going to happen today!" She tackled me with a hug. Okay, not exactly tackled, but you know what I mean. I . . . I was twins with Amber . . . (A/N Told you it would get all parent trap-like.)